Unwritten Feelings
by Amako-chan
Summary: [ SHUxTOHMA ] ‘Did he love me back? Why hadn’t he answered my question?’ Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I couldn't help but watch him. He was an amazing singer. I hadn't seen anyone sing like this since Sakuma, Ryuichi had lit up the stage with his amazing voice. When Sakuma, Ryuichi had dazzled the world with his natural beauty. But now, things had changed. Ryuichi was no longer the number one singer in Japan. He was one _of_ them. The other was who I was watching now. Shindo, Shuichi.

He was actually really cute. Maybe I just liked him because he resembled Ryuichi though. Same forms, hairstyles, and basic personalities. No, there was something about Shuichi that drew me to like him. A lot. That cotton candy pink hair? His constant hyper-active personality? While I watched him singing, I thought about it a bit more. Closing my eyes momentarily, his face came into my mind. I studied it, thinking hard. Cotton candy pink hair, violet eyes and a young looking face. What was it about him? Finally, it hit me like a rock. I opened my green eyes and stared at the stage once more.

"…His eyes…" I whispered.


	2. The Note

**Chapter # 1: The Note**

"Calm down Shu. All you have to do is go inside and hand him the note. That's all. You don't have to sit and talk to him for hours on end. Nothing like that. Just go in, hand him the note and walk back out." The redhead tried to encourage the singer who stood before him.

"Hiro, you don't _get it_! I _can't_!" Shuichi whined slightly staring at the big double doors at the end of the hall.

"Yes you can! Common Shu! I know you can do this!" Hiro encouraged.

"I-_I_ _can't_! What if he makes me stay back and _talk_ to him!"

Hiro rolled his eyes in all his annoyance. Just then, Sakano came around.

"Sakano! Come here a minute!" Hiro called. He held his hand behind his back for the note. Shuichi gladly handed it to him. Sakano walked over,

"What is it Hiro?"

"Can you be a pal and deliver this to Tohma?"

"Uhm…"

Hiro shoved the envelope into Sakano's hand,

"Gee, thanks Sakano. Common Shu! Let's go down to that little café!"

"Uhm, ok…"

Hiro grabbed hold of Shuichi's wrist, dragging him away, leaving a very confused looking Sakano standing with a note in his hand.

Sakano looked down at the white envelope. On the front of it, it read Tohma's name. Plain and simple. It was sealed off with a sticker that was shaped out like a heart. Sakano stared in utter disbelief.


	3. Signature's

**Chapter # 2: Signature's**

A light knock on my office door caught my attention. I lifted my head of blonde hair to look up to the double doors.

"Who is it?"

"Uhm, it's me, sir. Sakano. I uh, I need a word with you sir."

"Alright, come on in Sakano."

The rather jumpy man opened the door a bit and stepped in, closing it behind him. His short black hair was combed neatly, yet it seemed to friz every now and again, his nerves I bet. His dark eyes focused in on me and he held out a note. I stared at him quizzically a moment before accepting the note. He turned around and walked towards the door. Meanwhile, I opened the envelope. I pulled out the note, unfolding it carefully and reading it.

"Sakano?"

"Yes sir?" He said as he stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Is this note…From _you_…by any chance?"

"No sir."

"Then who is it from?"

"Well, Hiro gave me the note sir. But, you know how things work in this building…A note can be passed through numerous amounts of people before it reaches it's proper target."

"Yes, that's true I guess." I said as I stared at the note.

_Dear Tohma_

_I Love You._

_-S.E.C.R.E.T-_

"It puzzles me though. Who sent it, I wonder."

Sakano walked back over to my desk and stood before it,

"Is it in natural handwriting sir? If it is…You _could_ check the signatures.."

I looked up at him,

"You're _right_!" I opened the bottom left drawer on my desk and pulled out the files. I started going through them. First up was Sakano's. Not a match. The came K's. Not a match. I pulled up Aizawa's.

'Please not him.'

I looked. It didn't match Aizawa's. I knew it wasn't Tatsuha's, or Mika's, and _surely_ wasn't Eiri's. I knew it wasn't Suguru's either, or Noriko's. I checked Hiro's. Not a match.

"They _are_ alike." I whispered. Looking at the note and then to the signature's of Shuichi and Ryuichi.

"The exact same thing."


	4. Ryuichi

**Chapter # 3: Ryuichi**

"Sakuma-san. May I speak with you a moment please?" I questioned as I stepped into one of N-G's many rooms. Ryuichi was sitting on the couch, holding Kumagoro and next to him sat Shuichi. Shuichi was laughing about something Ryuichi probably had said to him and Ryuichi was laughing along with him, but stopped when he heard my voice. Both of them looked to me. I held the note behind my back,

"It's a _personal_ matter."

"Oh, ok na no da!" He looked to Shuichi and held out Kumagoro.

"Could you please hold Kuma-chan for me, Shu-chan?"

"Uhm, sure…I guess." He took the pink rabbit from Ryuichi's hand and set it on his lap.

"Thanks na no da! This'll only take a minute, or two I'm sure." He got up and followed me out of the room, closing the door behind himself. He became very serious.

"What's this about Tohma?"

I stared at the male with the green hair that looked brunette. I bit into my bottom lip a bit. The blue eyes seemed much more powerful knowing I had to look him in the eyes and speak to him. I swallowed hard and pulled the note out from behind my back.

"Did you…Write this?" I questioned lightly.

He took the note gently and read it.

"No…That wasn't me…Tohma, we had a fling, but I don't feel that way anymore ok? I love you as my _friend_."

"I know. Someone sent me this and it looked like your writing. That's all. I have another lead on who else it could belong to."

"Who?"

"…Shuichi…"


	5. Noticed

**Chapter # 4: Noticed**

Ryuichi smiled,

"I see na no da…" He opened the door to the room he'd come from,

"Shu-chan? Come out and talk with me and Tohma na no da!" He said in his usual cheery, childish voice. Shuichi stepped into the hallway and handed Ryuichi Kumagoro back.

"Shuichi, I need to talk to you about…" Ryuichi handed the letter back to me,

"Thank you Sakuma-san…Shuichi I need to talk to you about this…" I said holding the letter up. He bit into his bottom lip slightly.

"Shuichi, did you…Write this…?"

He set his eyes downcast and didn't make any attempts to reply. He swallowed hard and looked up, making eye contact with me. He looked like he was scanning my eyes for something. Trying to see into me.

"You're calling Ryu-chan "Sakuma-san," and instead of calling me "Shindo-san," you're calling me "Shuichi."" He paused a moment.

"Why?"

I was a little surprised, and didn't know what to say. His eyes were piercing me, and I felt helpless for the first time in my _life_. I didn't know what to do.

Shuichi turned his head away and started walking off. Ryuichi followed after him. I leaned against the wall.

'_How had Shuichi noticed that and how had I let him get away without hearing his answer to my question?_'

I turned and looked to him and Ryuichi walking away.

'_Did he…**Really** love…**me**?'_


	6. Voices

**Chapter # 5: Voices**

I walked into my office, closing the door behind me. I went over to my desk and sat down. I started to lose myself in my thoughts of Shuichi.

'_Did he love me back? Why hadn't he answered my question?'_

I sighed lightly, realizing how late it was getting to be. Sakano knocked on my office door lightly and opened it enough so that he could pop his head in,

"Uhm, sir? Uhm…Your bandmates have left already, so have 'ASK' and 'BAD LUCK.' Well, minus Shuichi and Aizawa, they're still here…K has left too…I'm going home now too sir."

"Alright Sakano…Thank you for informing me."

He nodded and closed the door behind himself, his footsteps disappearing down the hallway. I sat at my desk and decided to do some of my paperwork while I waited for Shuichi and Aizawa to leave the building. The clock read 12:15 AM. Were they _still_ here? I heard voices, muffled out by my office door. I got out of my chair and walked towards the door. I pressed my ear to it.

"LET _GO_ OF ME! LET GO OF ME, YOU _CREEP_!"

I turned off my office light so that whoever was out there, didn't know of y presence.

"Why on _Earth_ would I do something like _that_?"

I knew the voices. Aizawa and Shuichi.


	7. Aizawa

**Chapter # 6: Aizawa**

"LET GO OF ME!"

"No."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE, _HELP _ME!"

"Give up, there's no one here _to_ help you. Even your dear crush, the President of NG has gone home for his weekend."

I could tell that they were right outside my office door. I opened it up and stepped out.

"Are we having some trouble out here…Aizawa-san?"

He froze and looked to me, still clutching a struggling Shuichi. Shuichi stared at me in the utter shock that I was still in the building. I walked towards Aizawa slowly, my eyes closed.

"You know Aizawa, you're really risking your career by picking on someone who's in the same work as you are…But what's worse is that the one you're bullying…" I opened my green eyes, piercing him with a stare.

"…Means a lot to your boss. Do you really think it's wise to be messing around with him then?"

"N-No sir." Aizawa said in a shaky voice.

I held out my hand,

"Then I suggest you release him."

Aizawa shoved Shuichi into me, and I caught hold on him before either of us could have tumbled over. He buried his face into me, sobbing softly. I wrapped an arm around him, glaring over to Aizawa.

"You touch him again…And I will have _no choice_ but to have you _killed_…_Understood_, Aizawa-san?"

He nodded, his eyes wide in fear as he took off running. Once he was out of my sight, I looked down to the trembling form in my arms. I led him closer to the wall and sat down, leaning against the wall, pulling him to sit in my lap. I held him to me. He just kept crying into me. I didn't mind though. I was glad to be watching over him. Glad to be his protector.

"Thanks you." He whispered softly. I nodded silently.

"Anytime, Shuichi."


	8. Unwritten

**Chapter # 7: Unwritten**

We were walking down the street slowly, taking our time. Shuichi was deciding if he should call Hiro, or go home, or go stay at a hotel. The option of staying with me, didn't seem to be coming up at all. I sighed lightly at this.

"What's wrong?" He questioned me, looking over to me.

"Nothing."

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, then we won't."

The silence that followed seemed to stretch on forever. I didn't like the feeling at all. It gave me this awkward feeling that maybe Shuichi wasn't comfortable around me. Maybe he hadn't written that note after all.

That last thought killed me.

'_Maybe he didn't write the note.'_

I bit into my bottom lip at the mere thought.

'_No! He has to be the one to have written it! It has to be him! I don't want…It to be anyone else…'_

A hand slipped into mine.

No words were said. I took hold of the his hand and refused to let go of it. I didn't want to lose Shuichi. He was…_Everything_, to me.

Suddenly it started spitting. Very lightly. Soon enough, it became a little more of a rain. But, it still seemed gentle.

Shuichi smiled over to me,

"Tohma?"

"Yes?"

His smile grew slightly,

"The rain is nice, ne?"

"I-I guess so…Yes, yes it is. It's very nice…Shu-chan."

"Wh-What did you call me?"

"I called you 'Shu-chan.' Is that…Alright? I thought since that's what you do when…You love someone…"

"No, it's-it's _fine_! I-I really, _like_ it!" Shuichi stopped walking. I released his hand and faced him, standing in front of him,

"What's the matter Shuichi?"

"Yuki, never said it to me…_Ever_…"

I embraced him tightly.

"Will you mind…_Me_ _saying it_?"

"N-Not at all!" I could feel Shuichi's cheeks turning red with embaressment. I released him.

"Good. I will say it soon, but not right this minute." I said with a smile. He nodded,

"Alright."

Shuichi giggled suddenly. I stared at him. That had been the cutest sound I thought I had _ever_ _heard in my life_.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothings _funny_…You're just…"

"What?"

"So…_Cute_." Shuichi finished smiling more at me.

"M-Me?"

Shuichi giggled and started running,

"Common Tohma!**_  
_**I smirked,

"You better run!" I announced coming after him. He screamed and started laughing as he started running.

I laughed while chasing him. I reached out to get a hold of him.

He ducked into an ally.

I followed after him. Dead end, he was trapped. I approached him slowly, as he pressed himself against the wall helplessly. Still laughing, even though he was trying to hold it back, by biting down on his bottom lip.

I placed my hands on the ally's wall, on either side of him. His cheeks turned crimson by my actions. I smirked, looking down at him. He seemed so short. I leaned my head down closer to his,

"I love you, Shu-chan," I whispered before closing my eyes and sealing the small space between our lips with a deep kiss.

He closed his eyes slowly and gave back to me what I was giving to him.

"I love you, Tohma." Shuichi breathed.

My arms formed around him, holding him to me. His arms went around the back of my neck.****His fingers intwining themselves in the back of my hair slightly. I pulled from the kiss and gazed into the violet eyes once again.

"Why are you…So cute Shu-chan?"

He turned crimson again,

"I-I…"

I smirked and pressed my lips to his once more gently. He eagerly kissed me back.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too, Shu-chan. Itsumo. Yakusoku yo."

FIN!

**(A.N : Itsumo Always, Yakusoku yo Promise . What did you people think? Like it? Hehehe. YAY ALL DONE! R&R plz, if u luv me! Lolz! )**


End file.
